


Tender is the night

by KatNorthman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I think it's just cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNorthman/pseuds/KatNorthman
Summary: "I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside me there'll always be the person I am to-night."- F. Scott Fitzgerald





	

 

Derek was on his couch, hurting. Some witch bitch attacked him while he was searching the woods. His torso was ripped and bruised like hell hounds attacked him and not some spoiled teenage brat.   
And for some reason he wasn't healing.   
He sent pack after the witch, but he also needed some help. So he called Stiles.

“Oh my god, what happened to you? ” he said the moment he walked through the door.

  
“I need you to stitch me up. I have first-aid kit in the bathroom.”

  
“Are you kidding me right now? I'm gonna pass out.”

  
“And I'm gonna bleed out to death Stiles!”

  
He was in agony. The bleeding wouldn't stop.

  
Stiles kept complaining, mostly for himself, but he was already on the way to the bathroom.  
He was shaking until the moment he had to put the needle in. Than he calmed himself, like this is something he does every day. He stayed focused through the process.   
One done, he cleaned Derek and helped him move to the bed.

  
“Alright than, that went well.” Stiles said. He was proud of himself but he couldn't really brag now, could he?

  
“Thank you.” Derek said.

  
“Not a problem. Oh and one more thing..” Stiles went to the bathroom again, and when he came back he brought some pain killers.   
He could see that Derek was still in agonizing pain. "Here, this will help a little."

  
“Thank you ” Derek said again.

  
He wanted to give him some space then, to let him rest, but as he was turning, Derek took his hand.

“Stay.”  
It wasn't an order. It was more like begging, and Derek never begs.

  
“Yeah, sure. Yeah, yeah." He still couldn't believe that Derek asked him to stay in his bed. _What the hell?_

  
Once sprawled next to Derek, he didn't know what to do except stare at him. His eyes were closed, and even though he was in pain, he looked peaceful. Safe.

  
“What? ” Derek asked, his eyes still closed.

  
“Umm.. Nothing.. What _what_? ”

  
“Stiles I can feel you staring”

  
“Bullshit, no one can feel that”

  
“Well no, but I can hear your heart going nuts and you’re all tensed up”

Stiles started blushing. Well fuck, if Derek ever doubted that he has a crush on him, now its obvious.

  
“..and now you're blushing. ” Derek continued, clearly amused. “Calm down, your cheeks are gonna explode.”

  
“Oh screw you Derek!” Stiles was the one in agony now. “If you continue making fun of me, I'll just go, leave you here to enjoy your pain.”   
He wasn't really angry, just embarrassed.

  
“Sorry. ” Derek said.

  
They were quiet for few minutes and then Derek continued,

  
“I'm not making fun of you Stiles. I just.. I love when you get shy like that and you just pretend that you're angry.” 

  
Stiles couldn't believe that _that_ was actually Derek talking.

  
“It's kinda cute.” and the he even smiled a little.

  
He was obviously waiting for Stiles to say something, but he just couldn't. He was just staring in awe. He was speechless.

  
“Stiles? ” Derek was getting uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. “I.. sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” he started shifting in bed trying to get up. He can't believe he just blurted his feelings like that. Isn't he supposed to know better?

  
“Derek, hey hey” Stiles started, pushing him back to bed. “I'm glad that you said that, I just can't believe that you did.”

  
“Why not? ”

  
“Are you for real right now? Have you met yourself?”

"Yeah, I know I can be tough some times. But..."

"Most of the time." Stiles corrected him.

"Yeah, that's true. But now... With you..." He was trying to find the right words to express his feelings. Which was hard for him, with everything that has happened to him, he never wanted to fall in love again. He never thought he could. But, stranger things have happened...

Stiles just leaned in and placed tender kiss on his lips.

They weren't moving few seconds, and when they splitted, Derek knew exactly what to say.

_"I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside me there'll always be the person I am to-night."_

**Author's Note:**

> Pleasee leave comments, I'd love to see what you think of this one. I just love this quote and I thought it suits them, so there you go :)


End file.
